Blog użytkownika:Isthealice/Ślizgon okiem węża
Nie czuję się poszkodowana. Opisano nas jako ofiary losu, zawsze przegrywającymi z Gryfonami. Nawet gdy Puchar Domów należy do nas, to święty Dumbledore i tak przyznaje swoim ulubieńcom tyle punktów, żeby z nami wygrali. Nie czuję się źle z tym, że pokazano nas głównie ze złej strony - często jako buców, ważniaków, cwaniaków. Nie mam problemu z tym, że to my jesteśmy złymi charakterami. Dlaczego? Bo jestem Ślizgonką. Jedną z moich ulubionych postaci, a w zasadzie "top 1" jest Draco Malfoy. Pomińmy już, że aktor jest przystojny. Mówiąc o postaci Dracona, chcę przede wszystkim przedstawić jego charakter. Zacznijmy od początku. Mamy przed sobą małego Malfoya. Jedynak, rozpieszczony przez rodziców, ale czy kochany? O dziwo, zimne postacie Lucjusza i Narcyzy nie są takimi oklepanymi jak je widzimy. Zaczynając od matki- kochała go tak bardzo, że była gotowa oddać za niego życie. Draco był jej oczkiem w głowie i zawsze chciała jego dobra, pozwalając mu na wszystko. Sam Lucjusz również bardzo kochał syna. Niemniej uważał, że młody Malfoy został rozpieszczony i może wyrosnąć na słabego, więc wpoił mu zasady rodu Malfoyów. Chłopiec podziwiał swojego ojca i z czasem Lucjusz próbował go wychować jako swoją kopię, zakorzeniając w nim nienawiść do szlam, poczucie lepszości od innych. Draco, jako rozkapryszone dziecko, które zawsze dostaje to czego chce, nie pozyskał Harrego jako przyjaciela, przeciwnie- stał się jego wrogiem od pierwszej części. To, co czuł względem Pottera, była głównie zazdrość. Malfoy oczekiwał sławy, akceptacji i podziwu. Nie tylko od rodziców ( choć z tego powodu im ulegał), ale także od ludzi w szkole. Gdy poszedł do Hogwartu i jego przyjaźń została odrzucona przez Harrego, postawił sobie za wszelką cenę być od niego lepszym. Niestety wciąż był w jego cieniu- Pottera znała cała szkoła, przypisując mu cechy bohatera, chłopak także bardzo szybko dołączył do drużyny quidditcha, a w późniejszych częściach Wybraniec pokonywał coraz to inne stworzenia zagrażające szkole, kończąc na samym Voldemorcie. Dlaczego Draco wciąż miał pod górkę? Gdy po odrodzeniu Voldemorta jego ojciec trafił do Azkabanu i Czarny Pan wybrał Draco do zabicia Dumbledora, jednocześnie zmieniając go w Śmierciożercę, chłopak nie miał wyboru. Jeśli nie wypełniłby misji, zostałby zabity. Brzemię jakim obarczono Malfoya było ogromne. Chłopak miał serce, nie był maszyną do zabijania, mimo że Lucjusz chciał by się taki stał. Przed pojedykiem z Harrym w łazience, Draco znów odkrywa swoją prawdziwą stronę. Jest przerażony i załamany tym, do czego jest zmuszony. Jedyne pocieszenie znajduje dokładnie w tym miejscu, żaląc się Jęczącej Marcie. Słabość, którą wówczas ukazuje, dowodzi, że nie chce tak żyć, ale nie ma wyboru. Nie będąc w stanie zabić Dumbledora wyjawia skruchę i przerażenie, które siedzą w nim od dawna. Po śmierci dyrektora, w dworze Malfoyów okazuje litość Potterowi - doskonale rozpoznaje Harrego ze zniekształconą twarzą, mimo to nie ujawnia go przed Bellatrix i ojcem. Jaki jest więc Draco Malfoy? Dla mnie to skomplikowana postać. Od małego rozpieszczany prezentami od rodziców, jednak nienauczony najważniejszych ideałów, w prawidłowy sposób. Draco zdecydowanie czuł miłość i była ona względem jego rodziny, którą bardzo szanował. Zdecydowanie żywił też uczucia do Hermiony Granger, nie można tego nazwać "zakochaniem się", ale coś co czuł, musiało przerodzić się w nienawiść, którą spotęgował do tego stopnia, że nie zmienił do niej nastawienia. Draco przez swoją rodzinę był z góry skazany na los Śmierciożerców. Często robił to, czego oczekiwał po nim Lucjusz, a nie to, co chciał. Jest to więc w pewien sposób tragiczna postać, która całe życie była w cieniu Harrego Pottera, zmagająca się z ideałami wpojonymi przez ojca. Niestety, on naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Tak wygląda moje zdanie okiem węża na Ślizgona, jakim jest Draco Malfoy- przystojny i bogaty, ale nieszczęśliwy. Niestety. /Alicja Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach